Damned Before I Lose You!
by The valkyrie goddess
Summary: Betty broke up with Jughead under the threat of the Black Hood. And although Jughead said he got the message, he still can't helped but to go look for her. After all he'll be damned before he loses her!
1. Chapter 1

Jughead Jones was pessimistic, and cynical. But even so he couldn't believe Betty didn't want anything to do with him anymore. What they shared was real. He could feel it in his bones everytime they touched, kissed. Heck! She told him she loved him that day after the jubilee. And he said it back, and meant it. Something he never though he would.

He couldn't leave it like this! He had to find her. He ached for her in his embrace. So after his initiation to the Southside serpents, and after a well... An unexpected kiss; he realized that he couldn't just ignore the hurt growing inside him.

Yes, he realized they had grown apart these past few days, as they didn't go to the same school anymore but everytime they saw each other, touched each other, his worries, even if just for a moment, disappeared.

Grabbing his leather Southside Serpents jacket, he headed out the trailer and hoped on his motorcycle.  
He arrived within minutes, speeding through the empty calm roads.

Getting off he noticed the still feeling of the house. Was she asleep? Could she sleep after the breakup? It didn't matter he had to see her. He had to know why?! Making a quick visit to Archie's garage, he grabbed a latter to climb up her window. He knocked quietly so he wouldn't wake up Alice or Hal, but loud enough to wake her up. Nothing. He tried again.

It was then that he realized, after his eyes adapted to the darkness of the room that she wasn't there. He was about to leave, but something told him that if he left now his opportunity would be gone. So he opened the window, which if he might add was a dangerous, and reckless move of Betty, anyone could climb in just like he was.

He closed the window and waited. It wasn't long before she made her quiet entrance from the restroom, she had taken a shower. He stood there in silence, in the shadows watching her. He heard a sniff and he know something was wrong. And so he did the next most logical thing; sneak up to her and cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

He felt her body tense up, his hand feeling the dampness of her face. She had been crying. "Don't scream it's me. Jug." He could smell her scent, and it drive him crazy. He just couldn't understand why she had broken it body relaxed and tensed up again in seconds, she nodded.

Separating he could see her watery eyes and her irritated nose from crying. "Jug?" She sniffed. "What are you doing here?"

He stopped, what did that mean? Did she really not want to see him anymore?

"I came to-to talk about us."Jugs words were hesitant but decisive.

Betty wiped her face unsuccessfully trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. "There's nothing to talk about Juggy."

"So its true? what Archie said; that you've been wanting to break up with me for weeks? That it was agonizing for you to be with me? That we couldn't be together because I go to Southside high? That you would be afraid I would turn a dark? Do you not trust me?!...Don't you love me?" His last words cracking under the immense feeling of hurt.

"What jug? No, no that's not true." her words soft as if she didn't want anyone to hear, tightening the towel around herself she walked to her window and looked outside as if looking for someone.

"Then why betty?! Because right now I feel like it could be true."

She turned to see him, the moonlight hitting her face. he could see her red rimmed eyes locking on his. closing the curtain in a harsh movement she walked up to him ready to throw herself in his embrace. She longed for him, his kisses, his hugs that made her feel like nothing could tear them apart, but stopped herself. She wanted to tell him that she didn't want to part with him ever, that she would give anything to not hurt him. But the black Hood had her in his grasps. " Just a break. Jugs, please. We cant see each other its dangerous."

He seemed to get the message, his hurt, turned into weariness. "Betty. " he starts slowly and tentatively, walking up to her grabbing her shoulders, trying to meet her gaze. "Why would it be dangerous? Are you being threatened?"

She couldn't help herself, the tears escaped her eyes, "Not me Jug's, you." her voice broke.

His Grasp on her tightened, "Who?" His voice went dangerously low. She shakes her head, she cant tell him, he'll find out. "Betty, who is it tell me? is it the serpents?" She shacked her head again. "Then who?..." realization had hit him like a train. "It's him, isn't it? The Black Hood"

Her body quaked in fear under his hands. "Your not suppose to know. Just please leave. I cant let anything happen to you."

"No, Betty! I'm not going to let anyone separate use. Not your mom, or my antisocial loner persona, and especially not some crazed psycho." He exclaimed in a whisper, "I love you, Elizabeth Cooper."

Wiping her fresh tears off her face, a small fearful smile formed on her beautiful pink lips. "I love you, too. Forsythe Jones III"


	2. Chapter 2

Without a second thought he planted a kiss on her lips, it was clumsy, teeth clashing, tongues desperately meeting. She leaned in accepting his sloopy kiss with her own. They held each other close, a desire forming deep with in them.

They kissed until their lips felt bruised, lungs screaming for air. They separated, looking at each others hungry eyes, an unspoken agreement in the air. They wanted-no they needed each other.

They kissed again not wanting to separate, ignoring the stinging in their lips from the force of their kisses. Clawing desperately she tugged at Jughead's clothes. Understanding her message he pulled his jacket off, sustaining the kiss, he tried to take of his shoes, but failed making both him and her stumble into the bed making a somewhat moderately loud noise. They stopped alerted, hoping none of her parents had woken up. After a while it was clear they hadn't, they looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh at their own predicament.

"Who would of thought?" he said, caressing her face, peeling her wet blonde locks from her face. "What?" she asked smiling forgetting about the dangers outside the room. "Who would have though that this was the way I would first see you naked." He pointed out the fact that her towel had slipped off of her body. she blushes trying to cover herself. She loved him, their was not doubt in that but being the only one naked made her feel shy and embarrassed.

"Don't." He said slowly holding her arms out to him, "You're beautiful so fucking beautiful. I can't believe I have you all to myself." He told her, and he wasn't lying she was amazing inside and out. She was a goddess to him, her plumb ample breast were perky, her waist was small, flat stomach, waist the perfect size, her skin as smooth as a sheet of paper. Just perfect.

Having her in front of him, laying down naked, did things that no other girl could ever do to him. Just the sight of her since the day of the jubilee had his knees shaking. And now seeing her like this had his whole body sending blood down south.

"Of course Jugs, I'm yours. So claim me." She told him as seductively as she could, her face as red as a tomato as the words escaped her lips. His dark hungry eyes made her limbs feel like putty, recognized the liquid fire wetting her folds, she couldn't help but grunt in wanton.

Jughead nodded aggressively agreeing with her words, he stumbled out of the rest of his clothes blushing at his own struggle while taking off his pants. Betty couldn't help but giggle. "Take your time Juggy." she teased him. He laughed at her light hearted comment.

After a moment he was as naked as she was and now the self-conscious one was him. although he made a point to himself not to cower away he couldn't help the jittering in his stomach.

Like a dear caught in headlights Betty couldn't stop staring at his member. This was her first time seeing a penis, as well as her first time having sex, and she was so nervous. "Betty stop staring" he told her. She looked away and into his eyes, this was the man she was going to give her all to without a single regret. She kissed him to avoid her embarrassment from being caught staring. "Make love to me Jughead." she whispered in his ear, making sure her lips grazed his ear. Letting a hand roam she found her way to his trail of hair leading onto his cock. She twirled the hair softly, slowly finding her way lower and lower until her finger grazed his member. Jughead took a shaky breath trusting his hips forward.

In a quick decisive movement Jughead got on top of her, making her lay on her back. He gave her a quick harsh kiss, before moving on to her neck, making sure to not move on until he was satisfied with the dark purple marks he made. she gasped indulging in his caresses. His hands made their way into her breast, kneading and fondling. With every brush of his hands on her body she could feel her self getting wetter and wetter. His mouth soon found its way lapping at her breast.

Betty didn't stay behind though, she wanted to feel him, explore his skin. her hands drifting up and down his back, down his ass, and into his front. Betty grasped his member giving a sturdy tug. Jughead moaned into her breast. Taking that as a sign she keept going, fast then slow, making different pressures, while running her thumb over the head. If Jughead was honest he would tell her that if he she kept going he would surely cum, as it was his first time too. But he didn't, instead he adverted her attention by peeling her hands off of him and placing them up top of her face.

"Your turn" The words sliding off of a hungry grin. With in a second his face took a dive south towards her vagina. His lips grazing her sex, before flicking his tongue on her clit. betty couldn't help but try to close her thighs together at the feeling, wrapping her legs around his face. He couldn't help but smirk, she like that so he kept going while slowly unwrapping her legs off of him to spread her. With every moan he made he could feel his cock jump in anticipation, the pre cum dribbling out of him. Betty moaned continuously from the sensation of Jughead's tongue, taking shallow breaths. She could feel herself close by just his tongue, it made her wonder how his cock would make her feel inside her.

" Ah, jugs stop, I need you." she said in shallow breaths. He stopped understanding, wanting to be inside of her. He adjusted himself in front of her, his cock gracing her wetness rubbing himself on her wet lips, betty whimpered at the feeling of his pulsating dick on her.

"You ready? he asked her wanting to go slow for her, she nodded with a glazed face. Fighting the urge to thrust into her, he began the intrusion.

Betty was fine at first, in fact she was loving the feeling of him stretching her out. Until he hit a barrier, thrusting through he broke her hymen, betty whimpered in pain under him.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, trying to keep self control. Her insides felt so good around him, so warm, slick and tight. She nodded, trying not to tear up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me time to adjust."

He waited as patiently as he could, until she started to move under him. "I'm good now Juggy." she whispered. He nodded leaning down to giver a kiss while starting to thrust inside her. the first few where slow, still letting her get used to him, it was only when betty groaned "faster" on his lips that he picked up the pace. Breaking the kiss Jughead placed his hand by her head using the mattress as support while using his other hand to stimulate her clit.

Betty started to clamp around him and he knew she was close, as was he. they could feel the rippling electricity flowing down south. Betty came first, overcome by the stimulation Jughead was giving her. Her body shaked underneath him, wave after wave of pleasure rippling through her body. Jughead followed, her walls clenching around him as he road his orgasm out his body almost giving out on top of her.

He pulled out of her, letting his body give, laying beside her. They sighed in content snuggling close to each other. Kissing each other they couldn't help the smile on their faces. "That was...Wonderful." He told her, betty nodded, giggling under his embrace. "Magical even." She told him. The smile on his face widening, the it dawned at him. the smile disappearing from his face. Betty tensed up, "What's wrong Jug's?" she asked him concerned.

"We didn't use a condom." He told her in a panicked tone. She laughed at his concern, "Betty why are you laughing? What if you end up pregnant?"

"Don't worry Jughead I take the pill." she told him amused at him, the relief written on his face. "Oh." was his respond, snuggling closer to her.

After awhile, betty called out to him. "Jug are you asleep?" He shaked his head, answering with a simple nod, not bothering to open his resting eyes. "Good, cause you got to go." she told him meekly.

He opened his eye, concern on his face. "Was she regretting it?" was his first thought. "Why" He asked her worriedly.

"Because what if he saw you come in?" she said referring to the Black Hood. "Betty I'm not worried about him. The serpents have my back." He told her, not wanting to hide the fact that he had joined the serpents. She looked confused. "Because of your dad?" she asked. "Jughead I doubt that will be enough..." she stopped herself as he outstretched his arm showing the serpent tattoo under the little moonlight that came in through the closed curtains.

"Oh," was her initial response. "You joined the serpents? When did this happen?" She asked him.

He nodded, paying close attention to her reaction. "Right after Archie broke up with me for you." He told her truthfully, with no intention of making her feel bad. He understood the only reason she did it was to protect him. But truthfully he was tired of being protected.

"So you joined them in a rash decision?!" She asked him worried for his safety.

"NO, No betty. it was happening even before the break up. sorry I didn't tell you. Its just since my fathers gone they need somebody to step up and keep the peace." He explained to her.

She looked at him, processing his words. She slowly started to nod. "Okay," she told him. "I support you."

"Thank you, Betty. For being a wonderful girlfriend." He kissed her, happy that she understood.

"But," She started after the kiss." since I understand your circumstances I need you to trust me." Her words carefully escaping her lips.

"You want to stay away from each other. Don't you?" He asked her, feeling hurt.

"Yes," she answered. "But only until we find this asshole and put him behind bars."

"But betty-" he tried to plea his case but she stopped him. "No buts Jughead. Please your safer under the serpents eyes, and that way you can help me without him knowing." She told him trying to get him to understand.

He stayed quiet for a while before sighing, "Okay, fine" he agreed. "We better catch this guy quick, I don't think I can stand a moment away from you." He gave her a tender kiss.

She smiled, kissing back. "Okay but you got go now. she told him pushing him out of the bed.

He sighed. "Fine, fine." He got out of the blanket, butt naked. she couldn't help but stare at his naked body. He was lean, his muscles noticeable under the shadows. "Like what you see." he teased her as he ptu he clothes back on.

She laughed. "Of course." she said. he dressed quickly giving her a kiss before putting his serpent jacket on.

"It fits you like a glove." she told him.

"I'll take that as a complement." he said.

"It is, you look sexy." She clarified.

He smirked. "Thanks." He started walking out towards the window. "Jughead before you climb down can you act mad? Just incase he's out there watching." she asked him. He nodded, making his best mad face.

"I love you betty" he said while maintaining the face. She laughed."I love you too Jughead." with that he climbed out.

After a while she stood up to put some clothes on when she heard her phone ring. Lollipop playing as the ringtone. She stopped, panicking, trying to get some tears started. when she was successful she answered.

"What?" She said in a sobbing tone. "Did you do it?" His mocking tone, taunting tone haunting her."

She answered his questions, while in her head she made a silent vow to catch the psychotic bastard."

The End


End file.
